The Love Between Us :: SiBum's Love
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: The Love Between Us Sekuel. Bagaimana Kibum jika Siwon harus pergi ke Amerika demi mewujudkan impian terakhir Appa nya menjadi seorang pilot? . "Chagi, buatlah sebuah wish-list! Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu  sebelum aku pergi minggu depan."


**THE LOVE BETWEEN US – SIBUM'S LOVE-**

**( ONESHOOT)**

Pairing : SiBum and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, BL, OCC, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, typo, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF ©mine.

Summary : The Love Between Us Sekuel. Bagaimana Kibum jika Siwon harus pergi ke Amerika demi mewujudkan impian terakhir Appa nya menjadi seorang pilot? . "Chagi, buatlah sebuah wish-list! Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu sebelum aku pergi minggu depan." –check this out-

* * *

><p><strong>#SIWON POV#<strong>

Kulihat namja yang kucintai itu tertunduk lesu saat kuumumkan niatku untuk pergi ke amerika, mengejar kesempatan keduaku untuk mewujudkan impian Appa.

"Yah, Everybody can fly, seperti yang kau yakini." Ucapnya pelan. Kukira hanya aku yang menyadari kemuraman dalam nada suaranya. Kangin-hyung, Yesung-hyung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam dalam perencannan pesta perpisahan yang akan mereka adakan menjelang kepergianku.

Aku menghela nafas, berat memang jika harus meninggalkan kekasihmu untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Terlebih lagi aku harus tinggal di amerika selama 2 tahun penuh. Aku hanya bisa berharap ia dapat memahami dan menerima situasi ini. Aku terus memperhatikannya sambil sesekali ikut tertawa dan mengiyakan hyung dan dongsaengku yang tengah menyusun rencana.

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu yah! Sampai bertemu hari sabtu depan. " ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Ne, hati-hati ya. Biar Bummie nanti aku yang antar." Ucapku untuk menahan Kibum pulang, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya.

"Arraseo." Sahut Donghae yang mendapat jatah mengantar Kibum, santai. Keempat namja itu menjauh diiringi lambaian tangan singkat dari si Magnae, meninggalkanku dan Kibum sendirian.

"Waeyo siwonnie?" Tanya kibum dengan ekspresi datar.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya memeluknya erat, mendekapnya dalam-dalam. Tak ada respon apa-apa darinya. "Mianhe, Bummie." Bisikku.

"Tak bisakah kau jadi pilot dikorea saja?" tanyannya cemberut.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum padanya. "Dengan catatan kriminalku? Kurasa tidak bisa,Chagi."

"Kalau begitu aku harus buat perhitungan dengan si magnae menyebalkan itu."

"Hmm, Andwae. Tapi kalau kau mau berterimakasih padanya, boleh."

"Untuk apa? Untuk memisahkan aku dengan namja yang kusayangi?" tuntutnya dingin.

"Bukan, tapi untuk ikut andil dalam membuat namja-chingumu ini bisa masuk ke sekolah penerbangan sekelas ERAU. Kalau aku punya harapan untuk jadi pilot di korea, aku tak akan pernah berpikir untuk mengirimkan paperku kesana, hehehe.." kekehku pelan, berusaha membuatnya tersenyum.

"Shireoyo!"serunya tak rela.

"Hey-hey.. aku kan tak memaksamu untuk melakukannya, Bummie.." wajahnya masih saja merengut. Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba terlintas diotakku. "Chagi, buatlah sebuah wish-list! Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu sebelum aku pergi minggu depan."

"Aku boleh minta apa saja?" ia mulai bersemangat mendengar ideku,

"Tentu saja, chagi. Apa saja yang kau inginkan." Aku tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Arraseo." Akhirnya sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya menghapus mendung dari wajahnya.

"Nah, begitu dong! Kau lebih cocok kalau tersenyum manis begini." Ucapku seraya menyentuhkan kedua telapak tanganku disisi wajahnya. "Ayo, aku antar pulang." Lanjutku kemudian, melepaskan wajahnya dan menggengam jemarinya erat.

-0o0-

**[ FIRST DAY]**

**#KIBUM POV#**

Siwonnie menjemputku pagi itu, Aku menyerahkan wish-list yang merangkum kegiatan kencan kami selama 2 tahun mendatang padanya saat aku turun dari motornya di sekolah.

"Kenapa daftar nomor 5 kosong?" tanyanya setelah membaca sederet permintaan yang kutulis.

"Let me tell you later." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum misterius padanya.

"Hmm, arraseo." Balasnya, menghela nafas panjang. Aku tahu dia pasti penasaran mengenai permintaan terakhirku, tapi Ia tahu tak ada gunanya berdebat denganku. "Jadi kita makan bersama sepulang sekolah nanti? Dinner? " dia melirikku menunggu jawaban.

"Ne." aku mengangguk singkat.

"Okay." Dia menceklis daftar pertama dalam Wish-list'ku.

-0o0-

"Palii,wonnie!" teriakku tak sabar.

"Ne,ne.." Siwon segera melepaskan helmnya dan menggantungnya begitu saja pada spion motornya, segera menyusulku yang sudah memburunya di depan pintu supermarket. Ya, kami akan berbelanja untuk makan malam, dan memasaknya sendiri. Pendapat siwon? Tentu saja dia harus Okay, toh ini masih include dalam wish'ku.

Kami berjalan beriringan memasuki supermarket itu, siwon menganbil sebuah trolley untuk menempatkan belanjaan kami nanti. Kami berjalan menuju bagian 'fresh food', dan mulai memilih-milih makanan.

"Kau mau makan apa,chagi?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, Spaghetti saja. " jawabku tanpa berpikir panjang setelah melihat barner yang menampilkan menu spaghetti yang menerbitkan air liur.

"Arraseo." Siwon dan aku mulai mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang kami butuhkan. Tomat, bawang, daging, oregano, dan yang lainnya. Kami berjalan menuju rak pasta, mencari pasta spaghetti, tiba-tiba Siwon menggendong tubuhku ala bridal style dan memasukan aku ke trolley.

"Yaaa! Choi Siwon, apa-apaan sih?" seruku kaget.

"Hehehehe, karena my Chagi mau makan spaghetti, jadi aku membeli seorang koki. Kau kan tahu aku tak bisa masak. " ucapnya sambil memasukan sekotak pasta Spaghetti ke pangkuanku, dan membawaku menelusuri lorong-lorong bahan makanan menuju kasir. Tentu saja setiap orang yang kulewati otomatis memandang kea rah kami dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Siwonnie, turunkan aku! Yaaaa!" aku merajuk saat kami tiba di depan kasir, sang Kasir hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihatku yang tetap berada di dalam trolley.

Siwon pura-pura tuli, sampai akhirnya ia baru menurunkanku di tempat parkir. Ketika aku cemberut dan pura-pura menangis kesal. Kemudian ia berusaha merayuku untulk memaafkannya.

-0o0-

Aku sedah berada si kamarku yang minimallis, Siwon langsung pulang setelah mengantarku tadi. Makan malam kami sangat sempurna tadi. Tanpa sepengetahuanku yang akhirnya sibuk memasak untuk kami berdua, ia menyulap ruang makannya jadi begitu romantic. Mungkin bisa disebut candle-light dinner, karena ia hanya memasang lilin-lilin indah disekitar kami sebagai penerangan. Ia juga menata meja dan meletakkan sebuket mawar putih yang mempermanis meja makan kami. Namun aku sedikit sedih mengingat aku tak akan bisa makan bersamanya lagi sampai dua tahun kedepan nanti.

'aiish! Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Aku harus menikmati waktu yang ada.' Ucapku dalam hati. Mencoba untuk focus pada keadaan.

-0o0-

**[SECOND DAY]**

**#SIWON POV#**

Hari ini aku akan mewujudkan wish Kibum yang kedua, kencan di sekolah. Well sebenarnya ini bukan permintaan sulit atau rumit, namun mengingat kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama,aku mau membuatnya jadi kencan yang special.

Kami sedang makan seperti biasa di kantin saat ini, hanya berdua. Yesung-hyung, Kangin-hyung dan Donghae, ikut-ikutan super sibuk belakangan ini demi membuat sebah pesta yang asyik, sebenanya aku curiga mereka hanya menggunakanku sebagai tameng, ketiga namja itu memang dasarnya suka berpesta sih.

"Bummie, habis ini kita bolos saja yuk." Ajakku pada namja-chinggu ku yang sedang meminum sekaleng coke.

"Haahh? Wae? Biasanya kau paling ogah kalau disuruh bolos, wonnie. Takut dosa (?)" herannya.

"Yaah,hanya sedang ingin saja, aku malas ikut pelajaran selanjutnya, Tuhan juga pasti memaklumi kok. Bukankah kau ingin kencan disekolah?" tanyaku.

"Ne, iya sih." Ucapnya mengangguk ragu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lanjut, aku segera bangkit dan menarik tangannya, mengajaknya menaiki tangga, menuju atap sekolah. Mengabaikan bell yang baru saja berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat.

Cuaca yang cerah dan udara yang hangat menyambut kami di atap sekolah.

"Hmmm, anginya enak sekali, wonnie. " ucap Kibum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Begini baru hangat, Bummie-ah." Bisikku di telinganya.

"Yaa..! pervert." Ledeknya sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menuju tepian atap, pandangannya mengellilingi sekolah kami, tiba-tiba matanya terbumbuk pada satu bangunan di barat sekolah.

"Wonnnie! Ayo kita ke perpustakaan gedung lama. Perpustakaan selalu jadi tempat romantic untuk kencan." Ucapnya bersemangat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya meraih tanganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya menuju tempat yang disukainya.

-0o0-

"Waah, nuansanya klasik sekali yah,wonnie!" ia berseru gembira ketika kami berkeliling rak-rak yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku tua.

"Siapa di sana?" tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar dari arah berlawanan. Aku langsung menarik lengan Kibum, mendekapnya bersembunyi di celah pojok antara rak-rak buku. 'Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan.' Pikirku dalam hati. Suara tadi pasti berasal dari Mrs. Song, penjaga perpustakaan yang galaknya minta ampun. Ruang perpustakaan ini memang biasanya kosong, entah ada angin apa dia berada disini sekarang.

'Blam' kudengar suara pintu yang menutup pelan. 'aah, aman. sudah pergi.' Aku bisa bernafas lega. Kibum dari tadi hanya diam saja, namun begitu aku menyadari posisi kami, aku juga ikut terdiam, hanya jantungku saja yang jadi lebih berisik. Tubuhku menempel, menekan tubuhnya, dan wajah kami hanya berjarak 10cm, begitulah posisi kami sekarang, hasil usahaku untuk bersembunyi dari .

Aku menatap mata hitamnya yang justru membuatku tenggelam lebih dalam. Tanpa kusadari wajahku malah makin mendekat dan mengeleminasi jarak yang ada, untuk kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut. Respon yang diberikannya membuatku berada diatas angin, instingku memaksa untuk membelai bibir indahnya lagi dan lagi, melumatnya dengan bibirku. Saat kebutuhan akan udara memisahkan kami, dapat kulihat wajahnya yang merona merah, dan bibirnya yang sewarna cherry sebelum ia tertunduk, tersipu malu.

-0o0-

**[THIRD DAY]**

**#KIBUM POV#**

Rasa-rasanya aku masih bisa merasakan ciuman panas yang diberikan Siwonnie kemarin. Wajahku terus memerah tiap kali kenangan itu melintas di benakku. Hari ini kami memutuskan untuk membolos. Permohonan ketiga dalam daftarku adalah melakukan paragliding (olahraga paralayang), olahraga favoritnya.

Pagi-pagi Siwonnie sudah menjemputku dan membawaku ke tempat biasa ia ber-paragliding. Sebuah bukit di daerah selatan kota, tempat yang nyaman dan sejuk. Tentu saja kami disana sudah disambut oleh beberapa crew yang sudah kenal baik dengan Siwonnie.

"Jadi ini paragliding terakhirmu?" Tanya salah seorang crew yang lebih tua dari kami.

"Ne,Hyung. See you on the next two years, I'm trying to drive the air during that time." Balas Siwonnie.

"Hahaha, arrseo. Jadilah pilot yang hebat yah!" semangat Lee-hyung, sambil memasangkan peralatan pengaman serta parasut di tubuh kami. Karena aku pemula, maka aku akan ber-paragliding bersama Wonnie.

"Siap,Bummie?" tanyanya, saat kami sudah bersiap-siap di posisi.

"Hmm,Ne." aku menangguk mantap.

"Kita lari bersama saat aku memberi aba-aba ya." Perintahya. Aku mebalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia memberikan tanda Oke pada crew, yang kemudian dibalas dengan lambaian bendera, yang berarti kami sudah bisa mulai sekarang.

"Kajja!" seru Wonnie memberi aba-aba. Aku mulai berlari bersamanya, kearah ujung bukit yang curam. Siwon menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Kami tidak lagi menjejak tanah sekarang. Melayang-layang di udara. Rasanya menakutkan! Untuk pertama kali,tentu saja, tapi setelah itu aku mulai bisa menikmati olahraga ini, dan ternyata rasanya cukup menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana,Chagi?" Tanya Siwon dari belakangku, sambil menggerak-gerakan tali pengendali, mengikuti arah angin.

"Menyenangkan!" teriakku.

Rasanya kau benar-benar terbang bebas seperti burung, menikmati kembusan angin yang menerpa wajah, dan pemandangan menakjubkan yang terbentang didepan mata.

"WHOOOO!" teriakku bersemangat, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Wonnie sangat addicted melayang di udara.

-0o0-

**[LAST DAY]**

**#SIWON POV#**

Lusa aku sudah harus berangkat ke amerika, meninggalkan negara ini. Besok Kyuhyun sudah menghubungiku untuk datang ke Gedung Olahraga sekolahnya, tempat mereka mengadakan farewell party untukku dengan susah payah. Aku juga belum mengepak apapun karena dari kemarin sibuk dengan Bummie.

Otomatis hari ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk memenuhi wish-list Kibum. Permintaan nomor 4 adalah untuk melihat sunset bersama, permintaan yang tak sulit untuk dikabulkan bukan? Namun sampai saat ini kau masih bertanya-tanya atas permohonan nomor 5 yang masih menjadi teka-teki. 'Kira-kira apa yang diinginkannya?' pikirku. Bummie bukan orang sengan segudang keinginan, ia biasanya mau semua hal menjadi sesimpel mungkin. Aiissh, mengingat hal ini malah membuatku makin sulit saja untuk menebak last-wish nya!

Hari ini aku berencana mengajaknya ke pantai setelah pelajaran berakhir sore ini. "RRIIINNNGGGG!" Ah, akhirnya bell itu berbunyi juga. Aku segera menemui Kibum di kelas sebelah, menunggunya selesai membenahi barang-barangnya dan menariknya keluar dari kelas menuju parkiran.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 4.40 pm, semoga saja masih keburu. Aku heran kenapa pelajaran ekstra hari ini haru berlangsung lebih lama.

"Kita mau kemana Siwonnie?" tanyanya dari belakangku saat kami sudah keluar sekolah dan berada di jalan raya menuju pantai.

"Lihat saja,Chagi!" seruku keras melawan suara deru motorku sendiri.

Ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi selama perjalanan, hanya memelukku erat. Aku bisa merasakan wajahnya yang menyentuh punggungku, hangat. Hampir satu jam kemudian akhirnya kami tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Pantai?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ia masih terlihat kebingungan saat aku membimbingnya ke bibir pantai. "SUNSET!" teriaknya padaku ketika ia sudah menyadari maksudku. "Gomawo, Wonnie." Ia tersenyum manis dan memelukku.

"Sebentar lagi,Chagi." Aku ikut-ikutan tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepalanya, lama. Hari memang sudah petang, pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang dinantikannya sebentar lagi akan muncul.

**#KIBUM POV#**

Melihat matahari terbenam sambil berpelukan si pinggir pantai sambil ditemani suara debur ombak yang begitu menenangkan bersama orang yang kau cintai, indah bukan? Ya, sangat. Tapi akan lebih menbahagiakan jika seandainya aku bisa begini lagi minggu depan, bulan depan, atau saat perayaan anniversary kami nanti. Air mataku mulai menggenang mengingat namja-chinguku ini akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh lusa. Namun kucoba untuk tidak menangis dan tetap tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Menikmati matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat, menikmati sisa waktu dengannya yang kumiliki.

―

―

Aku masih duduk bersisian dengannya saat bintang-bintang mulai menyapa. Kurasakan tatapan matanya yang sedari tadi tak bosan-bosan memandangiku.

"Bummie-ah." Panggilnya lembut.

"Ne?" balasku, melayangkan mataku, menatapnya.

"Apa permintaan mu yang nomor 5?"

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajakku seraya tersenyum padanya dan bangkit dari dudukku. Ia menatapku heran," Akan kuberitahu dirumah nanti,Wonnie." Lanjutku.

"Ah. Arraseo." Kemudian ia bangkit mengikutiku tanpa banyak bertanya.

-0o0-

"Wonnie, kita ke apartemenmu saja." Pintaku dari belakang punggungnya.

'Waeyo, Chagi?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin minum kopi, tapi Coffee maker ku rusak dirumah." Alasanku. Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya mengarahkan laju motornya melewati jalan-jalan familiar menuju apartemennya sendiri.

―

―

Siwon memelukku dari belakang saat aku sedang membuat kopi di dapurnya. Aku terdiam merasakan tangannya dipinggangku, merasakan kehangatannya.

"Bummie-ah" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Hmm?" aku meletakkan tanganku di atas lengannya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Your last wish is?"tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak mencoba meredakan rasa galau yang bergejolak dihatiku. "Tidak usah saja, Wonnie." Ucapku, berusaha mempertahankan nada suaraku agar terdengar normal.

"Andwae, beri tahu aku, apa itu."tolaknya.

"…"

"Bummie chagi?" panggilan sayang itu terdengar lagi ditelingaku, mataku mulai basah oleh airmata yang menggenang. Sedih rasanya.

"Jangan pergi,Siwonnie." Ucapku lirih sambil menahan tangis. "-jangan t-tinggalkan aku s..sendiri disinii." Akhirnya pertahanku jebol juga, butir-butir air mata kini jatuh menuruni pipiku.

**#SIWON POV#**

Aku bisa merasak tubuh mungilnya yang terisak dalam pelukanku.

"Ttetaplah d-disisku."isaknya dalam dekapanku, memohon padaku untuk tetap tinggal Kibum bukanlah seseorang yang gampang meneteskan airmata, apa lagi cengeng.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, berudaha merasakan kesedihannya. Hatinya pasti sangat sakit sekarang, karena begitu juga dengan hatiku saat ini. 'Aku tak ingin pergi!' jerit hati kecilku. Namu tak bisa, disisi lain aku ingin, sangat ingin mewujudkan impian terakhir Appa, menjadi seorang pilot yang dibanggakannya.

"Mian, Kibum-ah. Mianhe.." bisikku lirih ditelinganya.

Untuk selama beberapa saat posisi kami tidak berubah. Sampai ia bisa meredakan tangisnya, sampai sedihnya sedikit berkurang, aku tetap memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan aku tetap disini malam ini,Wonnie." Ucapnya setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Melepas pelukakanku dan berbalik memandang mataku, menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tentu saja, Chagiya. Tetaplah disisiku." Sambutku. Biarlah mala mini kami saling berbagi cinta sebanyak yang kami mampu.

-0o0-

Aku tak menemukannya berbaring disampingku pada pagi hari. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuat notes kecil darinya. 'Aku pulang,Wonnie. Jangan lupa jemput aku sore nanti.' Maka disinilah aku didepan apartemenya, menjemputnya seperti apa yang diperintahkannya dalam notes kecilnya.

Namun ketika aku sampai di sini, kutemukan lagi sebuah notes kecil lainnya yang tertempel di pintu. ' masuklah, kau tau paswordnyaadalah hari ulangtahunmu.' Lagi, Aku masuk kedalam apartemennya, mencari-cari sosok namja yang kukasihi itu.

"Bummie?" panggilku. Namun tak ada jawaban. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarnya. Dan kutemukan notes lainnya yang lagi-lagi tertempel di depan pintu. 'masuk saja, bacalah surat yang kutaruh diatas meja kecil disisi ranjangku.'

Aku terheran-heran dengan semua ini. Aku masuk dan kutemukan sebuah amplop berwarna baby blue tergeletak ditempat yang disebutkannya. Aku membuka amplop itu dan membaca suratnya.

_Dear My Beloved Namja, Choi Siwon._

_Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi darimu? Atau anggap saja ini permintaan kelimaku (jangan hitung yang kemarin!) Jadilah seorang pilot yang hebat, itu lah last wish-ku. _

_Ayo kita buat Appa mu bangga dan tersenyum di atas sana. Pada akhirya aku harus merelakan kekasihkku pergi ke Amerika. _

_Aku tak pa-apa, jinjja gwenchanayo. Aku akan menunggumu disini, mendukungmu dari sini. Waktu terus berjalan kan, 2 tahun pasti terasa singkat._

_Aku akan terus mengirim surat, mengirim pesan singkat, balas lah jika kau sempat, telepon aku jika kau punya waktu._

_Berjanjilah untuk selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja disana._

_Neul saranghandago._

_Love,_

_Kibummie_

_Ps: Aku tunggu di ilbyeong-high school bersama yang lainnya._

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>an

H0hohohoho, si author gaje balik lagi nih..

sebelom saya update chapter 6 The love between us'nya Kyumin, baca yang SiBum dulu yaahh, hihihihi..XD

Last Word

Review Please.. #pake tatapan memelas..


End file.
